


Shadows

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, November Drabble, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Living in peoples shadows has never been his dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty much caught up. ^-^

It was hard to live in the shadow of someone that you love. You were always trying to be seen as yourself and not the other person. You are their side kick or their enemy. That is all that you will ever been seen as. Draco knew how that felt. He lived in many shadows. His father's shadow, must always be like the man. Have to make him proud, but never surpass him. Then there was Harry. Always the enemy, never seen for anything else. Always second best. Couldn’t do anything better than the boy that lived. Always the opposite, never going to amount to anything no matter how much he wants to. Hermione, she was always better at potions… Draco worked his ass off and she was still better than him. He loved that topic and yet here he was not good enough.   
He lives in everyone's shadows, and despite Draco’s best interests he can never leave them. He is overlooked for a job because he was a death eater and he is his father’s son. He is beaten to a pulp because he helped the Dark Lord. People turn their noses up and people stare… all Drao can see are the shadows, all the things that he will never be and all the things that people only see.   
Draco hates that no one will see him as he is. He tries, he really does. He is better now, he is nicer. He tries to do things that right way but he doesn’t think it is is working. All the harsh words and biting looks sting and so he tries to kill himself. he wishes that his mother hadn’t found him and stopped him. Well not stopped him but saved him. he hates the disappointed look that she gives him and the pain in her eyes.   
Draco wants to tell her that he is done. That no one will love him and that no one wants him. He believes it's the truth. He is surprised that Luna of all people stops and talks to him. She actually sees him for him, and what is better is she cares.   
For the first time in a long time Draco cries in front of someone else, he lets that person see how much pain he is in. Luna is kind and soft and understanding. She doesn’t see his shadows in which he stands in. With Luna comes Neville and Draco is so happy for this. He had always wanted Neville but was so afraid to approach him.   
Neville was quick to lecture him about trying to kill himself. Draco couldn’t help it he just nodded his head and cried. No one had ever cared that much before, no one. After Draco was released he didn’t know what to do, where he would go. Because he had tried to kill himself he had lost his job and his flat. He had nothing and he wanted to end it again, but each time he tried Neville's words came to him and he just couldn’t do it.   
Weeks later he found himself outside the man's house… he just wanted to be seen… and maybe, maybe Neville would be the one.

**Author's Note:**

> All done!


End file.
